


Kawaii Yaoi: Johnkat Edition

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anime, M/M, Pesterlog, This Is STUPID, jokefic, kawaii yaois, what else do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat agree to have kawaii yaois.</p><p>This is a SHORT PESTERLOG and a JOKE FIC, and IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.</p><p>(I'm so sorry for making this a thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawaii Yaoi: Johnkat Edition

EB: b-baka, karkat-sempai, it's not like i like you or anything! XB  
CG: JOHN-SAN, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU.  
CG: COME WITH ME.  
CG: TOGETHER WE CAN HAVE HOT KAWAII YAOIS.  
EB: but karkat-sempai, you know that my kokoro belongs to but another!  
EB: deibu-kun....  
CG: JOHN-SAN, IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY.  
CG: HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE I DO.  
EB: but karkat-sempai! my yaois with deibu-kun were so sugoi it is beyond your belief! we had yaois while watching yaois on the kawaiimputer!  
CG: JOHN-SAN, MY YAOIS ARE THE MOST SUGOI OF ALL THE YAOIS. TOGETHER WE COULD HAVE THE GREATEST YAOIS IN THE HISTORY OF YAOIS.  
EB: are you hontoni sure, karkat-sempai? do you believe they will be kawaiier and sugoier and more kakkoii than deibu-kun's yaois?!  
CG: YES, JOHN-SAN, I DO BELIEVE THEY WILL BE KAWAIIER AND SUGOIER AND MORE KAKKOII THAN DEIBU-KUN'S YAOIS.  
EB: oh, sobbu, i can not wait any longer! i shall jump kawaiily into your arms as we have sugoi yaois in the sunset.  
CG: COME INTO MY MANBOSOM, JOHN-SAN, I SHALL CARRY YOU INTO THE LAND OF KAWAII AND SUGOI YAOIS.  
EB: YATTA!  
CG: (and then they went to the land of kawaii and sugoi yaois and had the most kawaii yaois ever yaoied)  
CG: (the end)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright well my friend decided she didn't want to be a co-author.  
> And she ignored me for adding her.  
> So.  
> Yeah.
> 
> My friend was John, I was Karkat.
> 
> I lack weeaboo knowledge and again, I AM SO SORRY.


End file.
